Ame no Kioku
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: IchiRuki /I hate the Rain/Sorry, Zangetsu, but with Rukia gone... I don't have the will left to stop the rain from falling/


**Ame No Kioku**

"**_Ichigo… I hate the rain. It rains in here, too. When you are moody, it becomes cloudy. When you are sad, the rain comes down. I can't stand it. Can you understand? How horrible it is to get rained on when you are all alone in an empty world? In order to prevent that from happening… I'll lend you whatever power you need! If you can trust me… I won't let one drop of rain fall from that sky!!_**" Zangetsu to Kurosaki Ichigo in Bleach Chapter 112 _The Undead 2 Rise and Craze

* * *

_

I didn't do a good job with this so please don't expect too much…

* * *

_"What? You're leaving? Why?"_

_"I don't belong here Ichigo and you know that. My home's in Soul Society."_

_"Screw Soul Society. Your home is were you want it to be!"_

_"I'm sorry but we won't see again…"_

1 year and 4 months after that.

'Why did she do that, damn it? She doesn't belong in Soul Society, she belongs here… with us… with _me_… wait… I didn't think that just know, did I? Crap…'

The orange-haired teen sighed in frustration. This stupid midget of a Shinigami messed him up even when she wasn't around.

'Even when she left over a year ago…'

He looked up at the clouded and grey sky: 'I can't get her out of my head…'

Kurosaki Ichigo stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and proceeded to walk through the empty streets of Karakura.

'Seems like rain…'

And the rain came. As a downpour. The orange-haired Shinigami didn't care. He stood in midst the park and was soon soaked to the bones.

_She stood there as proud and beautiful as he remembered her. Her arms crossed in front of her chest and a smile on her face. The class, Renji and Co. where blend out, he could only see her.  
Had one of the Shinigami knocked him out? Was he dreaming while unconscious? Because it had to be a dream, like all the others he had recently. It couldn't be real, that she was there again and that despite his Hollow he felt a calmness take over his soul even after she kicked him in the face and they began to argue all over again like many times before. Even then he felt like he could choke her with a hug because she made the rain go away once again._

_Blood covered the asphalt… his blood… his sight was already becoming blurry and darkened, he knew instinctively that he was dying, that this darkness was death beginning to claim his life. And still, the only thing he could focus on was her face, wet from either tears or rain he couldn't quite tell… then the doors closed and he allowed death to reach for his soul…  
Rain once again began to fall upon his inner world._

'I really can't escape the rain, huh?'

**King! Stop that bloody rain, damn it! You know that I can catch a cold like every other being, right?**

'And why should I care? I wouldn't even care if I get run over by a bus or something like that. I couldn't care less what happens next.'

**Gosh, stop that, emo-King! Since that little bitch left you seem like the bat's orange-haired evil twin.**

Ichigo raised an eyebrow: 'Bat?'

**That guy I killed in Hueco Mundo.**

'Oh, you mean Urukiora! These nicknames of yours really piss me off.'

**At least there's an emotion!**

'You want me to show emotions? FINE!'

"I'm more than just pissed that she left! I'm more than just pissed that she thinks she doesn't belong here! And I'm hurt that she thinks she can ditch me just like that! So! Here you have emotions! Satisfied?"

His hollow didn't reply at first but then…

**… and you're hurt she thinks she doesn't belong with you, eh, King? You're totally pissed that the Queen left for this world of stiff bureaucrats with rules as useless as Aizen himself, eh?**

'Now that you mention it. YES! I'm so damn pissed I could go there and slaughter the whole Seireitei! And I would still have enough anger in me to go all berserk in Hueco Mundo!'

**Then why don't do it? If it's for killing people I would lend you my powers for free!**

'Haha, other wishes? Maybe a revive of Aizen just for the fun of killing him again? No way.'

**Kill-joy…**

'Idiot.'

~*~

**… you won't go there?**

'No.'

**Why?**

'Because she doesn't want me to.'

**How d'you know that?**

'Eh?'

**She didn't say you should not come there, did she?**

'You're twisting her words.'

**But she didn't say it, did she?**

~*~

Night had fallen upon Karakura and Ichigo still stood in the rain and talked to his inner hollow.

**You miss her.**

'Yeah, sure.'

**Admit it.**

'I won't.'

**You do.**

'Didn't say so.'

**Didn't say the opposite as well.**

'I hate you.'

**Thanks a lot, I love you, too, strawberry.**

'Stupid hollow.'

**Doing my best as always.**

'And what if I do miss her?'

**Go to Soul Society, kick her ass, kiss her, rape her and bring her back.**

'Pervert.'

**'Kay, skip the 4th part…**

'…'

'…'

'That wasn't the point!'

**Then what IS the point?**

'The point is that even if I would miss her – what I'm not – there is nothing I could do. I can't force her, she would go back as soon as I lose sight of her for a mere second!'

**Geez…**

**…**

**… uh… King?**

'WHAT?!'

**Check the Reiatsu in the town.**

'What? Why?'

**JUST DO IT DAMN IDIOT! FOR ONCE DO WHAT I'M SAYING!**

Ichigo sighed irritated and closed his eyes. What was the point to this?

He stood there for some seconds before he frowned-

-and the next moment his eyes flew open: "WHAT THE HELL?"

The orange-head was out of the park as fast as he could manage.

**HA! Now you have to admit it!**

'I don't have to do anything, idiot.'

**Come on! It isn't as if I could possible tell anyone!**

'Fine. I do miss her, satisfied?'

**No.**

'Huh?'

**I meant admit the other thing.**

Ichigo could picture the mischievous grin his counterpart wore and could kill the Cuarta Espada twice just to get rid of some of his aggressions.

'No way in Hell will I say this!'

**King…**

'What?'

**She's right behind you.**

'What?'

Ichigo actually DID look back and his inner hollow – of course – laughed his ass off.

**HAHA! I KNEW it! Come on! Admit it!**

'NO!'

**DO IT!**

'Fine! I-'

~*~

"Why did you leave? He's broken since then."

"I'm sorry, really sorry but I had to. He needs a normal life."

"I don't think what he needs is a normal life but you."

"Yeah, sure."

"I mean it, really. And if you don't believe me ask Ichigo himself."

"I will be away before he can say anything to me."

"Really? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo-"

This moment the door swung open and just a second later a totally wet Ichigo stood in the living room looking at the two with wide eyes.

"-just happened to burst into the room. Like I said! Ha!"

"Shut up, goat face! Rukia? Why?"

"I… I had some business here but now I'll go. I didn't even want to come here… but Isshin-san happened to be at Urahara's and forced me here. I'll go now. Good b-"

A hand connecting with her left cheek shut her up: "Oh, no, you won't leave just like that."

His voice was low and cold and when her eyes met his the warm amber had become hard and emotionless gold: "Dad, get lost."

And surprisingly his father didn't say anything but left the living room leaving the two alone.

"I-Ichigo… I-"

"You should stop thinking I need a normal life, Rukia."

"But you deserve one."

"Rukia, just because you left doesn't mean there are no Hollows. I'm still a Shinigami, I'm still responsible for this town. There is no way for me to live a normal life."

"But you are staying away from the business of Soul Society. You can live out your life as a human and-"

"Rukia… you really don't know, do you?"

"What? What am I not knowing?"

Ichigo sighed and motioned her to follow him. They entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Has anyone ever told you how I regained my Shinigami powers?"

Rukia shook her head no.

"Urahara-san cut my chain of fate and threw me into a shaft were it took 3 days for the remnants to corrode. Just when I was about to cross the line to become a Hollow I regained my Shinigami powers."

"What has that to do with you being human?"

"Rukia, you aren't listening, are you? What has to happen for a human to die? Come on, you were the person who told me the first time!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed in concentration when she tried to remember the time she was still teaching him until it hit her – hard.

_"Dumbass! Her chain of fate is still intact! As long as it isn't cut we can still help her! She will live, idiot!"_

"What?! He killed you?! This ass! I will so damn kill him in return!"

Ichigo couldn't help a smile: "You won't, Rukia. I agreed to do anything, and I did anything. He didn't do anything wrong."

Now she looked quite confused: "But… if that's true… then what's with your body…"

"Simple. It's a Gigai just as yours," he replied while leaning back: "The only reason I still didn't tell anyone is because I want to end school. I would've told you but I didn't really realize until after you left, actually."

"How comes you didn't re-?"

"Well, Urahara-san didn't want me to find out either so he had to change my Gigai secretly every once in a while so it looked like I was still growing older. I caught him 6 months ago."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, if it wasn't for me you would still…"

"I don't mind. And it is not your fault. I wanted to rescue you, so I did what was necessary; it's as simple as that, midget. And if I wouldn't be dead already I would probably commit suicide. Just kidding," he added when he noticed Rukia's expression.

"God, Rukia, if you wouldn't have been here tonight then you would've had to face me tomorrow first thing in the morning. You can thank my Hollow, he just managed to convince me."

There was a thick silence until Ichigo broke it once again:

"You won't leave again, will you?"

"Ichigo-"

"Rukia, you left because you thought I was still 'just' a human and you would have to leave in order for me to live out my life but guess what? I'm already dead so there is no reason for you to leave. If you do I will screw school and just follow you. And this time you won't be able to escape me, midget."

She smiled: "Idiot. I was going to say that I'd stay."

He smiled back: "Don't lie to me, Rukia."

"AHHH! Young love! Tell me, Ichigo, when will be your marriage?"

Isshin appeared out of nowhere to be met with his son's fist right in his face: "Shut up! I may be six feet under already but that doesn't change the fact that I'm only 17!"

"So… aggressive…"

Turning back towards Rukia, Ichigo frowned: "You really won't leave again, right?"

"No."

"Good."

Without thinking he leaned forward to capture her lips with his own.

'If that's how it is to be dead then I don't understand the hype about life.'

**Stop playing lovesick puppy.**

'Come on, she stopped the rain. Be grateful I'm not locking you away in some corner of my inner world where I'm letting it rain 24/7.'

**… Kill-joy…**

'Thanks, I'm doing my best.'

Returning his attention back towards the petite woman in front of him he couldn't help but smile into the kiss: 'Thanks, white moon.'

* * *

… okay, there is no point to this Oneshot, I don't even like this piece of trash. After that part in the park it became crappier and crappier. That is officially rank 3 in my 'crappy story list' –.–

* * *

R&R, please, even if this story is bad T^T

* * *

ame no kioku – memories in the rain


End file.
